1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle seat type fuel-cell electric vehicle, and more particularly to a saddle seat type fuel-cell electric vehicle which can ensure a sufficient space for mounting a footrest and can enlarge the size of a fuel tank.
2. Description of Background Art
A fuel-cell electric vehicle is known that includes a fuel cell for generating electric power by the chemical reaction of hydrogen as a fuel gas and oxygen contained in a reactant gas (air) and a motor adapted to be driven by the electric power supplied from the fuel cell. Usually, such a fuel-cell electric vehicle further includes a fuel tank for storing hydrogen to be supplied to the fuel cell.
CN1482032A discloses a saddle seat type fuel-cell electric vehicle configured as a scooter type two-wheeled vehicle having a plurality of cylindrical fuel tanks.
These fuel tanks extend along a body frame on the lower side thereof, the body frame being connected to a head pipe and extending downward and rearward from the head pipe.
In the layout structure of the fuel tanks disclosed in CN1482032A, an enlargement in the size of each fuel tank for the purpose of increasing mileage may cause various problems such that each fuel tank interferes with a front wheel, that the lateral size of the vehicle is increased, and that a sufficient space for mounting a footrest cannot be ensured.